Richards Lost Strawberry
by Esperwolf
Summary: Richard turns to Gareth for some advice about how to get Madalana. It turns into a pleasurable night for them both. MXM/SMUT/RICHARDXGARETH


WARNING: MXM, SMUT

GALAVANT

RICHARD X GARETH

 **Richards Lost Strawberry**

"Gareth," Richard cried storming into the room.

"Yes, your lordship," Gareth responded in a gruff and slightly disheartened voice. The only time he gets to sharpen his collection of swords ruined.

It was late at night and he could only think of one thing. _Another bad dream._

"I can't seem to do anything right," Richard pouted. "No matter how hard I try Madalana just simply won't allow it. What am I doing wrong, Gareth?"

"You could stop trying. You know, make her think you've lost interest and all that," responded with a shrug. He had become so use to this by now all his answers were halfhearted.

"Make her come to me," Richard said thoughtfully. "That might work. Oh, but I want her now damn it. I'm so tired of being a..." Richard cut his sentence short.

"I know your a virgin," Gareth said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shh... don't say it out loud," Richard hushed him. "You know I could be fun to come up with our own secret codes for such things. Hmm, I know let's use strawberries instead."

"So your tired of being a strawberry," Gareth said furrowing his brow. The word sounding awkward.

"Exactly, you know. I mean what if I am a strawberry forever," Richard said in a panic. "We could spread a rumor saying I'm a great lover," Richard said musing.

"Then when she got you in bed she'd know the truth," Gareth said. "You got to build up some endurance you know. Don't want to cum right off the bat."

"And how in world can I do that," Richard asked hands on his hips.

"Think of a girl, real cute, real skinny, or real fat. Then go jerk it a few times, repeat daily. I'm sure it work out," Gareth said wanting the conversation to be done.

Richard was silent for awhile then sighed.

"Nope, nothing. You know this imagination thing could be real hard. I mean what about a cute little mole on her butt. Or her cute little toes you just want to nibble. Not to mention her stunning red dress, hellooo," Richard rambled.

Gareth looked at him ready to give up and he gave a sigh.

"Help me Gare-bear, pleaseee. I have no idea what to do," Richard begged.

"Alright fine, but I'll have you know this wasn't in my job description," Gareth said pointing a finger at him. "Now strip."

"Pardon," Richard said turning an ear.

"Go on get naked," Gareth said motioning for him to drop his clothes. Richard continued to hesitate.

"Could you," Richard motioned Gareth to turn around. Gareth complied with a grumble.

Clothes rustled and dropped to the floor. Gareth turned back around making Richard jump. He covered his undies with his hands.

"Okay how is this suppose to help," Richard asked as he thought it through.

Gareth didn't say anything but moved in his size intimidating Richard slightly. This was Gareth though so he wasn't really frightened.

"Move your hands," Gareth ordered.

Richard sheepishly complied. "You better not look."

"I'll be doing more than looking," Gareth growled.

Gareth's hands grabbed his underwear and pulled them down sharply. Richard gawked a moment and tried to cover himself. Gareth quickly pushed his hands away and grabbed his soft member. It felt small in his hand.

Moving in he took a whiff of Richards musk. It was not super strong but it was there. His hand moved slowly over Richards member his callouses rubbing roughly against the smooth skin.

"Gar...eth," Richard said softly and hesitantly.

Gareth didn't respond instead he placed his tongue in Richards navel. Richard wiggled and laughed.

"No...don't.. that tickles," he laughed and tried to move away.

With Richard squirming and off balance Gareth knocked him to the floor with a oomph. Richard quieted a small amount of fear in his eyes. Gareth quickly removed his own shirt and undid his pants readying them.

"Exactly how is this going to help me," Richard asked again as Gareth resumed his pleasurable strokes.

"You'll see," Gareth responded. Slowly he coaxed it into life.

It's pale skin slowly became flushed and grew to about normal size. Nothing to complain about really. Gareth took a shallow breathe and gulped it down at once.

Richards voice hitched as heat, wetness, and a rough textured tongue hit him.

"Gareth," he said again. His name the only thing he could think of.

Gareth responded by slurping a little. The suction making Richards cock jump. He heard giggles as well.

"Stop...that feels weird. It kinda tickles," Richard said half laughing.

"Everything tickles to you," Gareth said letting up to talk. He placed it right back in his mouth his tongue flicking the head.

Richards breath hitched again. His body was so honest; just like his personality Gareth mused. It didn't take long for the cock in his mouth to become a jumping jelly bean.

"Gare, I..I think...I'm about to cum," Richard warned his legs moving in an attempt for some foothold.

Richard fount his footing and starting moving his hips instinctively. Gareth didn't stop though he was a man. He couldn't back down from anything. Although he didn't exactly like it; it did give him some pleasure to know he could make his King squirm.

The salty flavor hit his mouth quickly and Richard let out a low satisfied moan. Gareth wasn't satisfied just yet though. He pulled off quickly and removed his remaining clothes.

"Thank you, Gare-bear," Richard said hazily before looking down at him. His look becoming questioning.

"Your endurance still sucks," Gareth growled grabbing his polishing liquid.

Placing a generous amount on his thick shaft he worked it over. Gareth looked over at Richard who had propped himself on his elbows to watch. His shyness vanished for brief moment before becoming scarlet.

"I ain't doing to you what you did to me. No way, that stuff tastes bad," Richard said trying to move away.

"You ain't lickin' it," Gareth huffed and grabbed Richards legs.

Knocking him back onto his back Gareth let out a growl. Richard froze in a silent fear. Gareth felt a moment of tenderness for his King as he stared into his eyes.

"Relax it'll only hurt a little at first," Gareth said moving Richards legs apart.

His member probed Richards untouched hole testing it. Richard bit his lip in anticipation. This was his Gare-bear; he'd never hurt him. It was his duty to protect him. With these thoughts in mind Richard did his best to relax.

Gareth shoved forward suddenly hilting himself in one go and leaving Richard breathless as his insides were spread apart. He let out a whimper at the cock spearing him. With Gareth's first rough thrust over with he stayed stock still. Slowly he grinded his hips just enough for some stimulation.

When Richard made no move to stop him he slowly inched out and back in. Richard whimpered more and those whimpers turned into pants as he got use to the rocking movements of the cock sliding in and out of him. He looked at Gareth his arms swinging up around his broad shoulders. His nails dug in as Gareth explored his insides.

Gareth angled himself upwards thrusting towards himself. It hit just right as Richard let out a hitched cry of pleasure. Gareth began aiming for that spot over and over feeling the small lump that nestled there.

Richard couldn't believe he was getting so much pleasure. His cock was just starting to get hard again and it leaked it's clear fluid slowly. It was simi-painful but the pleasure far outweighed the pain.

"Gar...eth," he let out between pleasured moans.

Hearing his name Gareth looked to Richards face his eyes focusing on his lips. He wanted to take him completely and roughly. Just the thought of invading both holes made him huff. He let out a possessive growl.

Grabbing Richards member Gareth began to stimulate it again. Richard bucked and moaned eager to cum. Gareth's other hand stroked his one hairy leg and hip that was lightly hooked in his elbow.

Richard finally unable to take any more said Gareth's name again. As Gareth looked to him grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. His beard scratching at the others face it's hairs invading his nose and tickling. Gareth moaned and kissed back his thrusts becoming rougher.

Gareth invaded both mouth and ass at the same time. His hand work becoming sloppy as he neared his own limit. He was going to make sure Richard could never live without him.

Gareth's ragged breaths finally hitched as he pumped his warm fluid into Richards tight hole. It could no longer be called untouched or pure. He heaved a sigh as he pulled out and gave a few more tentative thrusts. His hand was covered in Richards own orgasmic bliss.

Richard was half comatose from cumming twice. Gareth let out a chuckle as he lifted him up and placed him on his bed. He definitely had to work on his endurance.


End file.
